PS I Love You
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: Bella sees Edward and Alice together. One night, someone unexpected shows up outside her window. Will 2 broken hearts learn to mend each others? JASPER/BELLA! Yaaay! R&R! Don't like Jasper and Bella? Then don't read it. Simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey fellow FanFiction readers/writers! I really wanted to write a Bella/Jasper story, so here it is. I promise it won't go back to Bella/Edward. I hate that. –growls- I hope you enjoy it! And please review.**

**Disclaimer: Hello, my name is Stephenie Meyer…**

**Conscience: No, it isn't! **

**Me: Yes it is!**

**Conscience: No it isn't and you know it. Tell these people the truth!**

**Me: Fine, fine, fine. If I was Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't have let Kristen Stewart play Bella in the movie. –dramatic sigh- Happy now?**

**Conscience: Much. ******

**Oh, and I don't own the title "P.S. I Love You." There is a movie called that and a song. **

**P.S. I Love You**

**(****Bella's POV)**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, I hadn't had one of those for a while, to find the spot next to me on my bed empty. I shot up and looked around. I was right. Edward wasn't here. I lied back down and turned over on my side, facing Edward's now vacant spot. There was a folded note on the pillow.

_My Bella,_

_I am out hunting for the day. Sorry to make you worry. I'll be back before you know it._

_All my love,_

_Edward._

I sighed. Hunting for the day. Now what? I stood up, grabbed my toiletries bag and headed for the shower. Once I felt the hot water loosen up my muscles, I started thinking about how my whole life revolved around Edward. If I wanted to do something or go somewhere, Edward had to be there. If he was gone for an amount of time, I was lost. If I couldn't feel his touch, I felt 

hollow. Today was one of those days. I didn't know what to do now that he was gone. Today was going to be a very boring Saturday.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, still wondering what kinds of things I could do to keep myself busy all day. I had no homework, and all the laundry was done. I couldn't go down to La Push, because then Alice would see my future disappear and call Edward back, and I couldn't do that. Not when I knew he needed to hunt.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. That's when I decided what I wanted to do today. I could go down to the Cullen's house. Maybe I could visit the ones who didn't go along with Edward.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my jacket. Then I remembered. Charlie. I bounced to the kitchen and wrote Charlie a note, just in case he came home early and I was still gone.

**Dad,**

**I'm gone to the Cullen's. I'm not sure when I'll be back. There is food in the fridge if I'm not home in time for dinner.**

**Bella.**

I skipped out the door towards my truck. Knowing that I'd see the Cullen's today made my mood noticeably better. It always did.

The engine roared to life, and soon I was in the Cullen's driveway. I made my way to the door and was about to turn the knob when the door flung open by itself. I was in the middle of wondering where my sudden magic ability to open doors without contact came from, when I noticed the person standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Jasper," I said and smiled. He didn't smile back. The sad look in his eyes automatically made me anxious.

"Jasper, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked him, truly scared now.

He sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so see for yourself," he said. I followed him into Edward's room.

My mouth dropped open, and water started to flood my eyes.

Edward looked up from under the sheets after he heard my small intake of breath. As did Alice.

"Bella! I didn't hear you coming!" he said. I didn't know what to do. My mind was all jumbled and I could hardly see past the blurry tears welling up in my eyes.

But no matter the tears, I could still see what was going on.

Alice, my best friend, and Edward, my _fiancé_, together in bed. Was it too early to assume what was going on? (**Note: Sarcasm**)

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry!" Alice started to say, before I ran out of the room and out of the house. I bolted to my truck and reached for the door handle, when a freezing hand stopped me.

"Edward, go away. I need some time-"

"It's not Edward," the musical voice said. I turned around and saw Jasper. Before I could say anything, he pulled me into a tight hug. It felt comforting to know that someone else could feel my pain, and be sad with me. I mean, his wife! Plus, he could feel my pain already, being an empath and all.

"Bella," he whispered next to my ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," I said as I pulled away. I got in my truck and drove off.

I couldn't believe what was happening. One second I'm all excited to see my family, and the next….I refused to think about it. If I started tearing up while I was driving, who knew what could happen.

I pulled into Charlie's driveway and got out as fast as I could manage. I ran up the stairs, only tripping twice, and leaped on my bed. Not bothering to even take my shoes off, I covered myself with the quilt and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I woke up. I looked out the window, which was still open, and saw that it was dark out. I threw off my quilt and walked to the window, where I slammed it shut and locked it. There was no way I was letting _him_ into my house.

I crawled back into bed, not wanting to do anything except cry. My eyes started filling up again when I head a light tap on my window. I thought it was Edward, so I didn't get up. Then I heard, "Bella!" in a loud whisper. It didn't sound like Edward's voice. I stood up and walked to the window. I unlocked it and opened it.

My eyes popped open.

"Jasper?!"

**Please review! I don't like it when people add me to their Favourite Stories or Story Alert or all that jazz and DON'T REVIEW! If you are going to take the time to add this story, please please PLEASE take the time to review. It doesn't take long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh.My.Jasper! 24 reviews for the first chapter?! You guys rock!! No lies! Thank youuu!! This chapter is fairly long. Hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired for a witty disclaimer. I hope you people don't mind. –smiles innocently- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. –cries-**

**PREVIOUSLY ON "P.S. I LOVE YOU"**

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I woke up. I looked out the window, which was still open, and saw that it was dark out. I threw off my quilt and walked to the window, where I slammed it shut and locked it. There was no way I was letting _him_ into my house.

I crawled back into bed, not wanting to do anything except cry. My eyes started filling up again when I heard a light tap on my window. I thought it was Edward, so I didn't get up. Then I heard, "Bella!" in a loud whisper. It didn't sound like Edward's voice. I stood up and walked to the window. I unlocked it and opened it.

My eyes popped open.

"Jasper?!"

P.S. I Love You

**(Bella's POV)**

He was standing under my window, smiling innocently, if not with grief.

"Hi, Bella," he said, just loud enough for me to hear him. Then I thought about Charlie. Would he wake up?

"Jasper! What the heck are you _doing_?! You're going to wake Charlie!" I scolded him quietly.

"There's no way. He's out like a light. If I screamed at the top of my lungs, he wouldn't wake up."

I blinked, not believing him.

"Want me to try? Okay, here goes—"

"NO!!" I yelled.

He chuckled. "Shhh!! You're gonna wake up Charlie!" He winked.

I sighed. "What do you want, Jasper?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright. You took it pretty hard," he said.

"And you didn't?" I retorted.

He shrugged. "I knew it was coming," he answered. "Umm, Bella, could I come up? It's a bit easier to talk when we aren't two stories away from each other."

"Oh, right. Of course." I stepped aside so I could give him room to get through the window.

He climbed through and landed on the floor silently.

As he stood in front of me, I noticed how cute Jasper looked. He was wearing light blue jeans that hung loosely from his waist and were slightly torn at the knees. Jasper was also wearing a nice gray t-shirt with darker designs covering it, and a beige zip-up hoodie. His golden hair was tussled and matched his gorgeous gold eyes.

He sighed. "This is much better. I can see your beautiful face now." He grinned. I blushed a deep red as I sat on the bed and he followed. He put his arm around me and I turned to look at his eyes. They were sad, but he tried hard not to show it. If he could cry I bet a few tears would have escaped by now.

"Bella," he whispered. I touched his stone cold face. My eyes, betrayers that they were, started over-flowing with tears. I leaned into him and his other arm wrapped around me, holding me there. I didn't want him to let go.

He sat there while I cried, occasionally wiping away the tears that streaked down my face.

"I-I'm sorry," I sniffled. "I'm ruining your shirt."

He laughed. "Don't worry about my shirt, Bella. Just let it all out."

"Can't you just calm me down yourself?" I asked. He has not yet used his powers on me.

"Only if you want me to. I thought I'd let you work it out naturally," he said.

"Ummm….no. Put your powers to good use. I won't mind." I smiled. Then, I felt a wave of calm hit me. I immediately felt better.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said. He smiled. "I'm going to go take a quick shower. You know, wash all the tears away." I stood up, grabbed my bag, and went into the bathroom.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I hated to see her cry. It was hard for me to be so near to her when she felt so depressed. Her depression and my sadness combined just made me a wreck. I tried to be strong. I knew it was 

coming anyway. Alice and Edward. Alice has been distant, always sneaking glances at Edward, and trying to control her emotions. I could feel past her disguise, though. She was feeling sad, and excited, and hesitant. I've tried asking her what has been bothering her, but she always said nothing. I couldn't read minds like Edward, but I still knew she was keeping something from me.

Then I came home early from a hunting trip, and saw them. Right before Bella came, too. What a terrible day.

I just came to see if Bella was alright. How could I just leave her alone after what happened? I couldn't, is the answer. But I saw her window was closed, so I lightly tossed a pebble at it. After she eventually came, and I saw her gorgeous face, the hurt and depression seemingly hundred times more than my own. But I couldn't leave her alone. Not now.

I heard the water from the shower stop. I lied down on my back and stared at the ceiling. When I heard her bedroom door open and close again, I looked at her. Her hair was soaking wet, and she was wrapped in a towel. I continued to gaze at her. She was so beautiful.

She blushed madly. "I…uh…forgot my clothes," she said. She swiped a pile of clothes off the rocking chair and bolted back to the bathroom. I chuckled.

Bella was back in just a few short minutes, but to me, it seemed longer. She plopped on her bed and turned to face me. I looked at her.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Jasper. It means a lot to know that you care," she said.

I did care about her. Absently, I wondered if that was normal, maybe just a part of grieving. Or if, maybe, I had all along.

"Anytime, Bella. No matter what my stupid brother did, I'll always be here for you," I said. She blushed. "You're tired. You should sleep. You had a long day." What a stupid thing to say! I internally smacked myself.

Her eyes widened slightly, remembering. Her feelings of deep and horrible grief consumed her. I stroked her hair. "Sorry. I didn't mean to remind you," I said.

"It's not like I forgot." she said.

She lied under her quilt and I flipped off the light. I was about to climb through the window when she asked, "Where are you going?!"

"Uhh…home?" I said. Where did she want me to go?

"Nooo!" she whined. "Please stay. You really make me feel better." I stood up straight and blinked. She patted a spot next to her on the bed.

"Bella, I can't."

"And why not?" She demanded.

"It just doesn't seem…right." I said.

"And my fiancé having sex with my best friend and your wife is?"

Her sarcasm made a good point.

I sat next to her on the bed, and softly stroked her hair. I sent of a wave of calmness towards her, and was surprised (well, shocked, really) when she told me that it was unnecessary. It wasn;t my gift, she said, that calmed her. It was me.

When she fell asleep, I moved to the rocking chair in the far corner. I didn't want to overstep any more boundaries tonight.

About ten minutes later, she began sleep talking.

"Jasper..." she mumbled.

I glanced at her sleeping form, and was happy to see a small smile gracing her beautiful features. Thinking to myself, I wondered at how this beautiful human had managed to make me even somewhat happy after the so-called love of my life had abandoned me. Deciding to just accept my small reprieve from the anguish that haunted me, I turned my gaze back to Bella. She had just started to talk again…

**Please don't let me down. Review!! (please)**

**Oh, and SHOUT-OUT TO Vampiresforlife for adding the wonderful emo bits to this chapter, thus making it better. Yaaaay!! –round of applause-**

**Now…REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, everyone who reviewed and added this story to Story Alerts and Favourite's (that one especially, hehe) I love you all!! –happy dance x10000- Oh, and I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my awesome beta ditched me and went on vacation, WITHOUT INTERNET, so I was all, "grrrrrrr."**

**Truthfully, I was worried that you guys would form a mob outside my house with torches, demanding my next chapter. So, I was thrilled when she finally beta-ed it.**

**Disclaimer: YES! I OWN EVERYTHING!! IT'S ALL MINE!!**

**-while happy dancing, a random lawyer pops up-**

**Lawyer: Actually, it says right here that all the characters and plots from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. –shows official document-**

**Me: Yes, and I am Stephenie. Hi, nice to meet you.**

**-Stephenie walks out with a gun-**

**Me: Aha!! Just kidding, everyone! Hehe….uh…Stephenie! No! Put the gun down!! PUT IT DOWN!! Eeeep! –runs away-**

**(sorry, guys, I am feeling really ridiculous today. But I'm sure you get the point…?) Alright, on with the chapter!!**

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

When she fell asleep, I moved to the rocking chair in the far corner. I didn't want to overstep any more boundaries tonight.

About ten minutes later, she began sleep talking.

"Jasper..." she mumbled.

I glanced at her sleeping form, and was happy to see a small smile gracing her beautiful features. Thinking to myself, I wondered at how this beautiful human had managed to make me even somewhat happy after the so-called love of my life had abandoned me. Deciding to just accept my small reprieve from the anguish that haunted me, I turned my gaze back to Bella. She had just started to talk again…

**(Jasper's POV)**

At first it was all mumbles. Nothing intelligible. She tossed and turned, and a feeling of sadness washed over me. Was she dreaming of Edward? I sent a wave of happiness towards her, and her twisting and turning ceased.

I watched as a gentle smile graced her lips, and she whispered my name again.

"Jasper…"

I felt an odd twinge of joy when she said my name, and I was sure it wasn't just her feelings that affected me.

Bella started moving, so I started to worry if she was feeling sadness again. Instead, she was feeling love.

I wondered who she could be dreaming of. Maybe Charlie, or Renee? Maybe Edward?

Thinking about Bella dreaming of Edward made me angry. Clearly he wasn't right for her. He cheated on her, with _my wife. _For someone who always claimed to love Bella unconditionally, and had always said that his life was now complete ever since he met her, sleeping with another woman, especially Alice, really showed the truth behind his words. Or perhaps, the lack thereof.

I tried not to leak any anger towards Bella. She was feeling content now, and I didn't want to ruin it. This would probably be the only time she would feel so happy, so safe, in her dreams.

I stood up and grabbed a pillow off the front of the bed, and carefully laid it under her head. She pressed her face closer into it, and sighed contently.

I heard the soft _tap, tap, tap_ of the rain against her roof, and remembered that her window was still open. I strode over and shut it quietly, making sure I didn't wake her.

I sat in the rocking chair again, and began rocking back and forth. I started humming one of my songs as I rocked.

Back and forth, back and forth.

I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy and anger. I glanced at Bella, who was smiling. So, if it wasn't Bella, and it wasn't me, then who's…

I heard a tap on the window.

I looked and saw Edward's eyes glaring at me through the pane of glass. He was drenched in rain water, and he was furious.

I just blinked.

"Jasper, let me in," he said so only I could possibly hear.

I sighed. I walked over and opened the window wide enough so he could climb through. I shut it quickly so the rain didn't have much of a chance of coming in.

I turned around. Edward was sitting on Bella's bed, stroking her hair. She didn't move, clearly unaffected now by Edward's touch.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off the bed.

"What was that for?" he asked, once again only speaking loud enough for my ears.

"_Why are you here?_" I asked, accenting each word carefully, slightly angry at the fact that he hurt Bella so badly and he still had the nerve to come here.

His anger increased as he glared at me.

"I could ask you the same question," he stated.

_I'm comforting her,_ I responded in my mind.

"So am I," he said.

"Hypocrite! How can you comfort someone for a wound you inflicted?"

He growled.

_"Leave,"_ I growled back.

"Why should I?" He seemed confident he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_Because you hurt her, __**again**_, I answered. He winced. _She doesn't want to see you right now. She's in too much pain. Trust me, I know. And if she wakes up and sees you here, it's only going to make it worse._

He looked at Bella, then back at me. His eyes showed sympathy, but he was still angry, and jealous.

"Why are you jealous?" I asked out loud this time.

"I should be the one here right now, not you," he replied. He sighed and stared at Bella.

"You brought this on yourself," I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said. But he continued, "but at the same time, I'm not. I do love Alice."

"I know. Empath, remember?"

"But, I shouldn't have done the things I did. I should have talked to her first—"

"Wait, 'thing_s_'?" I asked.

He stared at me like I was missing something extremely obvious.

"You slept with her more then once, didn't you?" I sighed. He nodded.

"And I should have talked to both of you first. But, I don't know what got into me. She just sucked me in..."

"Yes, she does have that special talent, doesn't she?" I forced a chuckle. "But," I continued, "don't blame this entirely on Alice. You two hurt both of us. And it hurt _bad_."

He flinched at my words. "Jasper, I am so sorry."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Edward, it's okay. I knew it was coming. But, I don't think I'm the one you need to apologize to." I glanced at Bella.

He sighed. "You're right, but—"

"You should give her some time," I finished his thought.

He nodded solemnly. Then he turned and opened the window. He glanced at Bella one more time, but instead of hopping out the window like I was hoping he would, he strode back over to Bella and stroked her cheek.

Suddenly, the roaring wind outside rattled the window violently, and it slammed shut, causing even Edward and I to jump.

Bella stirred, pushed her hair out of her face, and opened her eyes.

**Eeeeep! I LOVE cliffys!! They make you want to read more, and keep the suspense!! **

**You know the drill. –wink wink- Please review.**

**Oh, and thank-you to Vampiresforlife, my bestest buddy AND my amazing Beta. –applause and happy dances all around-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone!! I love how you all hate me because of my terrible cliffy in the last chapter. Perhaps updating a bit faster then usual will make you forgive me? **

**Oh, and I am very proud of Bella in this chapter. I made her out to be a tough kind of girl, so forgive the bit of OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: La la la la la la la laaa!!**

**Becca (my beta and best friend): What're you so joyful about? **

**Me: I am happy because I OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Becca: No, you don't.**

**Me: Yeah, you're right. **

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

"Edward, it's okay. I knew it was coming. But, I don't think I'm the one you need to apologize to." I glanced at Bella.

He sighed. "You're right, but—"

"You should give her some time," I finished his thought.

He nodded solemnly. Then he turned and opened the window. He glanced at Bella one more time, but instead of hopping out the window like I was hoping he would, he strode back over to Bella and stroked her cheek.

Suddenly, the roaring wind outside rattled the window violently, and it slammed shut, causing even Edward and I to jump.

Bella stirred, pushed her hair out of her face, and opened her eyes.

**(****Bella's POV)**

An awful crashing noise awoke me with a start. I was still a bit hazy from sleep, and when I awoke it was pitch black in my room. How late was it?

Then I realized it was just my dark hair in the way. I slowly pushed it aside, and my eyes adjusted quickly to the scene in front of me.

Jasper, the one who had comforted me when I needed him, stood wide-eyed next to Edward, the one who had broken my heart.

I shot up in bed, threw my covers off and stood up quickly. Too quickly. My head began to spin and I stumbled back. Before I could even think about the possibility of hitting anything, cold, smooth arms caught me. I looked up.

Grrr, it was Edward.

I pushed him away from me and glared at him.

"I'd rather hit my head a thousand times then be caught by you," I growled. I surprised myself by sounding menacing.

The corner of Jasper's lips twitched. Edward looked down sadly. Then his hand reached out for me.

"Bella," he whispered.

I slapped it away. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I…I thought you might need someone to comfort you...," he responded.

"Ha!" I snorted. "I think you've done enough, Edward. Leave my house. _Now_."

"Bella, please, just hear me out," he started.

"GET OUT!"

He flinched away, and then turned to go.

"Oh, and Edward?" I asked sweetly, a fake smile spreading across my face.

He turned around quickly, surprised, confused and hopeful.

My false smile vanished, and my eyes narrowed.

"Don't bother coming back," I finished.

He nodded slowly, threw open the window and was about to climb out when his head whipped around and he said, "I'm sorry. But, I really do love her." Then he was gone.

Jasper and I stood there. He blinked a few times, staring at Edward's retreating figure, and then looked at me in astonishment.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"That was brilliant," he breathed. I let half my mouth turn up into a smile before I felt a gush of cold, moist air blow in through my open window. I walked over and slammed it shut. Then I just 

stood there with my hands on the window ledge, staring at nothing. My thoughts were a jumbled mess. At first I was very proud of what I had just done. But my pride vanished when a single tear streaked down my face, and I realized those were probably the last words I would ever say to him.

_Don't bother coming back._

I dropped my head and closed my eyes. A pair of cold arms snaked around my waist and hugged me tightly from behind, then let go as quickly as they appeared. I turned around and saw Jasper standing behind me smiling.

"You should get back to bed. You have school tomorrow…err…well, later on today, I suppose."

"What time is it?" I asked as I crawled into bed.

"Two thirty-ish. You were only asleep for a couple hours before _he _came," he answered. I nodded.

My eyes started to droop, and I stifled a yawn. Waking up in the middle of the night to yell at your cheating vampire ex-boyfriend while his vampire brother silently cheered you on was exhausting work.

As I drifted into unconsciousness, I barely heard a whispered "Sweet dreams, Bella."

That night, I did have a dream. A sweet dream, indeed.

In my dream, I woke up like I normally would and did my morning routine like I always did. But instead of Edward picking me up in his Volvo, there was a shiny black motorcycle waiting in the driveway. I skipped out the door and climbed on the back of it, putting on the spare helmet and wrapping my hands around the driver's waist. We sped off to school, and when we arrived, my driver stood up and took off his helmet in one fluent motion.

It was Jasper.

He smiled. I managed to take off my helmet, and I smiled back. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me towards the school doors. I felt oddly comfortable with Jasper touching me like he did.

When we reached the school doors, Edward intercepted us. Jasper dropped his hand from my back and went into a crouching position. Edward mirrored him. Jasper hissed, his brilliantly white teeth flashing, and Edward growled. The next thing I knew, they were on the ground wrestling.

Jasper growled a "stay away from her!!" I felt a twist in my stomach knowing that he was protecting me in this way.

"Kick his ass, Jasper!" I cried. I wasn't even worried about this kind of violence like I usually was.

Jasper kneed Edward in the gut, and Edward was momentarily stunned. Jasper took this opportunity to kick Edward in the chest and punch him in the nose. For some reason, I smiled.

Edward walked away, abashed, and Jasper ran towards me and pulled my into a comfortable hug. He whispered playfully in my ear, _"Maybe someday we can wrestle..."_

Then I woke up.

_What a weird dream_, I thought to myself.

Light poured through my window, illuminating the rocking chair that was being occupied by Jasper. His right arm, up to the rolled sleeve of his sweater, was sparkling, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so beautiful when he smiled. What made him gorgeous was the smile in his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" he said. I smiled back, then my head plopped right back onto the pillow. I shut my eyes again.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said. He grabbed my hands and a tingly feeling went through me where he touched. He pulled me into an upright position.

"Ugghh," I moaned. "Lemme sleep."

"Nope. Time for school, Bella."

School. _Craap_.

"Ugghh!" I moaned louder.

This should be interesting.

**Thanks to my friend Andrea (CullenGirl05) for helping me with the dream sequence. **

**Also thanks to my beta, Vampiresforlife. Go check out her story "The Real Reason." It is so funny!**

**Also many, **_**many**_** thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Keep it comin'!!**

**xoxo,**

**Emily.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so glad everyone likes this story! I am hoping to get more than 130 reviews!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But now my beta has returned from vacation, so the chapters should be coming quicker.**

**I want to say in advance thank you to CullenGirl05 (my friend Andrea) for helping me with this chapter and helping me overcome writer's block. THANKS ANDREA!! –party dance for Andrea-**

**Also, many party dances to everyone who reviewed, and I cannot forget Becca, my wonderful Beta, who, without her, this story wouldn't have been as good.**

**Disclaimer: Do YOU own Twilight? Yeah, didn't think so. Neither do I, so feel free to join the club.**

**Enough of this chit-chat! Time for Chapter 5!! Woot woot!**

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

Light poured through my window, illuminating the rocking chair that was being occupied by Jasper. His right arm, up to the rolled sleeve of his sweater, was sparkling, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so beautiful when he smiled. What made him gorgeous was the smile in his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" he said. I smiled back, then my head plopped right back onto the pillow. I shut my eyes again.

"Oh, no you don't!" he said. He grabbed my hands and a tingly feeling went through me where he touched. He pulled me into an upright position.

"Ugghh," I moaned. "Lemme sleep."

"Nope. Time for school, Bella."

School. _Craap_.

"Ugghh!" I moaned louder.

This should be interesting.

**(Bella's POV)**

After a lot of arguing and pleading to stay home, Jasper eventually got me up by tickling me off the bed. After I hit the floor, much to Jasper's amusement, I was awake. I quickly checked for any blood that may have spilled, but I was all clean. Thank God. What would have happened if I hit my head too hard or scraped myself? Would he have lost control?

I shook the thoughts about Jasper out of my head and took a shower. It felt good to wash all my worries away, but once a got out of the shower, they came flooding back.

What would I do if I saw Edward and Alice today? Would they try to talk to me? Would I ignore them?

I convinced myself to wing it. I'll just take everything as it comes, and hope to live through the day.

I dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans, and brought along a zip-up sweater, just in case the weather turned on me.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," I told Jasper as I was quickly slipping on my sweater just so I wouldn't have to carry it.

"What about breakfast?" he asked curiously. "Don't you eat in the morning?"

My stomach growled. "I guess I do," I laughed. I bounced to the kitchen and quickly gulped down a glass of orange juice and bowl of cereal.

"_Now_ I'm ready," I said.

"Alright, let's get a move on," he smiled. He held open the door for me like the gentleman I was sure he was.

"Thank-you, sir," I said in a crap British accent.

"It was an honor, m'lady." Hmm…his was better. I smiled, and then stopped when I finally turned my eyes from his, and looked at the driveway.

"What is it?" he asked, slight anxiety in his voice.

"Jasper, are you _nuts_?!"

"What? Oh," he chuckled. "Bella, you'll be perfectly safe. I'm a good driver. In fact, I'm excellent."

I stared wide-eyed at the shiny black Harley in the driveway, then looked at him in fear.

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Bella. You'll like it."

"Ha!" I snorted. "I hated the way Edward drove, and I was enclosed in the small space of his Volvo. Here, I will be unleashed on the rest of the world. I guarantee, no matter how safe you claim it is, that I will cause something to happen, therefore causing a crash, _therefore_ causing bloodshed." I sighed in relief when I was done my little speech.

He smiled. "Let's go." He took my hand and practically ran to the motorcycle. I heaved an exasperated sigh. It was like I never spoke at all. Through one ear and out the other.

He put on a shiny black helmet that matched his bike. I was still staring at him, scared that this would be my last day on this earth. I mean, come on, a _motorcycle_?

He held out the spare helmet to me. He had his helmet on, but I could see he was grinning.

"Bella," he said. "Don't you trust me?" He lifted the shielding part of his helmet so I could see his face. I looked in his eyes, and immediately wished I hadn't. He had unleashed the powers of his eyes on me. Curiously, I felt very safe, and calm; it felt as though I had no dangers in the world. Well, I had no chance now.

I sighed. "Fiiiiiinnneee."

He grinned wider, if that was possible. I took the helmet and put it on. We got on the motorcycle and he revved it ostentatiously.

"Put your arms around my waist," he ordered.

I definitely didn't have a problem with that. I did as I was told, and we drove off. I could still see the trees and houses flying past us through the dark shield of my helmet, so I shut my eyes.

Soon the machine came to a halt. Jasper stood up, but my arms were still attached around his waist, unwilling to let go, and my eyes were still closed.

"Uhh, Bella?" I opened one eye. "You can let go now. We're here."

"Oh," I unlatched my fingers, which were sore from gripping so tightly. I took off my helmet and stood up. My legs still vibrated from the engine.

Jasper laughed.

"What?" I asked. Was there a bug on me or something?

"You have helmet hair," he stated. Oh, wonderful, I thought.

He stroked down the fly-aways and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. I felt the familiar twist in my stomach I got every time he touched me.

He took my helmet from me and put them on his Harley.

"Ready to face the day, Bella?" he asked with a smile. Why was he always so darn happy?

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said quietly. He smiled _again_, put his hand on my lower back, and led me towards the school doors. Once again, when he touched me, I wanted to shiver, and not just because he was freezing cold.

Jasper was just about to open the door to my first class for me, when Edward appeared in front of us. I stepped back and stumbled. Jasper kept his hand on my back and pushed me back up.

Both Jasper and I glared at him. Then I had intense déjà vu. This was exactly like the dream I had had! I just hoped they wouldn't get in a fight like they did in my dream…

**(Jasper's POV)**

Oh, shit. Here we go.

Edward was radiating anger like there was no tomorrow. It made me want to beat him to within an inch of his undead life.

I growled. "What do you want, Edward?" When he came to her house, I let that one go. I understood his pain of wanting to apologize, but what could he possibly want with her _now_?

I felt the need to protect Bella; so innocent and fragile next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. I didn't want her within a ten mile radius of him.

"I would like to speak with Bella, if that is okay with you, Jasper," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Um, excuse me," said Bella, with a surprisingly amount of attitude for her. I was proud. "Jasper doesn't tell me who I can and can't talk to, Edward. And even if he did, he wouldn't let me talk to you in a million years. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to class."

Oohh, well done, Bella! I felt the urge to clap, but decided against it. This probably wasn't the time for a spontaneous burst of applause, although I thought she deserved it.

I nodded in agreement. But Edward still stood in our way. He hissed. My eyes widened, then I let go of Bella and went into a crouching position. I growled louder. Luckily, no one was around yet. So they couldn't see me and Edward growling and hissing like animals.

Edward lunged at me. I hit the ground with enough force to break the cement. We tumbled and rolled, him pulling my hair and me clawing his face.

Since when were we a bunch of grade school girls?

_Let's fight like men,_ I thought. He growled and shoved me off of him. I lied on my back, him holding me down and punching me in the face.

The nerve!

I flipped him over and began punching him. Then I thought about Bella. What would she think? In the time it took me to think of her, I was hit square in the jaw. I fell to the ground, stunned. Edward jumped on top of me, and was about to hit me again, when Bella came rushing over and tried to pull him off of me.

It all happened too fast. Bella, trying to yank Edward off of me, and Edward, not even thinking straight (I wasn't surprised), pulled back his arm to hit me, ignoring Bella, and he elbowed her right in the nose. I heard a terrifying crack, a heart-wrenching shriek, and then smelled it.

A scent so luscious and delicious, I couldn't think. My mind was filled with it. I looked and saw Bella, cupping her nose with her hands, and sweet blood pouring all over her beautiful face.

Oh, double shit.

**Author's Note: Ooohhh, am I not just the devil in disguise?? Muahahahaha!!**

**I mean, sorry about the cliffy, but I couldn't resist. Forgive me?**

**Oh, anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? Feel free to tell me some. I would love to hear/read whatever you guys want to read next chapter. I'm just here to make you guys happy (minus the cliffys). Teehee.**

**Review, please and thanks.**

**xoxo,**

**Emily.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! MORE THAN 140 REVIEWS FOR 5 CHAPTERS!! AHHHHHHH!! I'm going to do something for all of you that I've never done before:**

**-ULTIMATE PARTY DANCE!!-**

**Please keep it up! More reviews better chapters! (and **_**maybe**_** less horrid cliffys. Hehehe)**

**Oh, and I'm sorry but this chapter may be a bit boring, because it's a filler. So forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer died, and gave the rights to me in her will! Yes! No more disclaimers! Wait, does this mean I'll have to write more books? Oh, lord. Take it back, Stephenie! Take it!! I don't want it anymore!! Eep!**

(**PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

Edward lunged at me. I hit the ground with enough force to break the cement. We tumbled and rolled, him pulling my hair and me clawing his face.

Since when were we a bunch of grade school girls?

_Let's fight like men,_ I thought. He growled and shoved me off of him. I lied on my back, him holding me down and punching me in the face.

The nerve!

I flipped him over and began punching him. Then I thought about Bella. What would she think? In the time it took me to think of her, I was hit square in the jaw. I fell to the ground, stunned. Edward jumped on top of me, and was about to hit me again, when Bella came rushing over and tried to pull him off of me.

It all happened too fast. Bella, trying to yank Edward off of me, and Edward, not even thinking straight (I wasn't surprised), pulled back his arm to hit me, ignoring Bella, and he elbowed her right in the nose. I heard a terrifying crack, a heart-wrenching shriek, and then smelled it.

A scent so luscious and delicious, I couldn't think. My mind was filled with it. I looked and saw Bella, cupping her nose with her hands, and sweet blood pouring all over her beautiful face.

Oh, double shit.

**(Bella's POV)**

I didn't know what to do. There I was, standing helplessly in front of two vampires, nose bleeding like crazy. Should I run? What would Jasper do? Did he have enough control?

My thoughts were everywhere, but I was frozen in panic.

Suddenly, Jasper leapt up, fists clenched tight, but instead of going after me like I'd expected, he ran away. Just ran away. Edward and I gawked as he took off in the other direction, away from me and my warm, gushing blood.

I was surprised. Even though I was in immense pain from Edward pretty much breaking my face, I was still impressed. I was sure Jasper would not have had that much control.

I breathed a sigh through my nose, which was very stupid. The pain was excruciating. I winced and a tear slid down my cheek, and I wasn't sure if it was ___the pain in my nose, or the pain in my heart that broke me whenever Jasper left. _

I looked up to see Edward, but to my surprise, he was gone as well. With my nose still cupped protectively in my hand, I made my way to the front office.

I walked in the door, and Mrs. Cope was at her desk, filing some papers. She glanced up, saw my face covered in crimson, and immediately picked up the phone. As she was talking, the panic and desperation that I had felt earlier started to ebb away and I had to fight not to faint from the reek of my own blood.

"Hello…yes…I have Isabella Swan here…yes…please send someone, quick. It looks pretty bad…mhm…thank you very much." She put down the phone. I smiled appreciatively at her, or tried to, what with the blood, my cupped hand and nausea.

"So, dear, what happened?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"I…tripped and fell…on the cement. Yeah, on the way here," I smiled nervously, looking for any signs of suspicion on her face. She just shrugged and said, "Poor dear. The ambulance will be here soon."

Sure enough, I heard faint sirens coming down the highway, and was soon being lifted onto a stretcher.

Seriously, it wasn't like I fell off of a building. I just broke my nose. I didn't need to be strapped to a stretcher.

I sighed as we headed down towards the hospital. The man sitting next to me would occasionally put pressure on my face (which sometimes I would wince at if he got too close to my nose) or check my pulse, and scribble something down on his clipboard. I really just tried not to faint, and cause mass panic.

We arrived at the hospital and I was wheeled into a white room with several cots. I was carefully lifted onto the cot in the back, and looked around. I was the only one in here. Well, at least I had some privacy.

About ten minutes and fifty-three seconds later (the concentration I used on counting the seconds was unhealthy, but it helped stave off the fainting.), Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked in.

"Ahh, Bella, Bella, Bella," he said, smiling and shaking his head. I smiled lazily back. "I'm glad you came to see me, but, you know, you _could_ come visit me _without_ getting hurt," he joked.

I tried to laugh without causing pain.

"So, Bella, what happened?" He looked at his clipboard, and then back at me.

I debated telling him the truth, or telling him what I told Mrs. Cope. Obviously, Edward or Jasper hadn't told him yet, or else he wouldn't be asking. I decided to lie.

"I tripped and fell on the cement on the way to class," I said weakly, trying hard not to move my face.

He looked at me with amusement. Then said, "Really, Bella, you shouldn't lie to me. I have a future-seeing 'daughter', you know."

I sighed. Of course there was Alice. I guess my mind just subconsciously disposed of her after what happened.

Carlisle sat down on the bed next to me, and placed his clipboard beside him.

"Bella," he began. "I am so very sorry about Edward and Jasper. I had no idea—"

I interrupted him. "No, Carlisle. It is not your fault. Edward…well…it's not your fault, okay? And Jasper was there for me when I needed him. You truly have great 'sons,' its just one of them wasn't right for me, that's all." I didn't bother to mention that the other one was looking more and more right for me, as the seconds passed.

He smiled at me, and then stood up. "All right, now let's take a look at that nose of yours."

Carlisle examined my face, causing me to wince every once in a while.

"Well, it looks like your nose is definitely broken," he said. I groaned, even though I knew it all along. "You will need a steel brace on your nose for a few weeks, and I'll call you when you are due for a check-up."

I nodded, and Carlisle sent me to a separate part of the hospital to get the steel brace.

Once it was on, I groaned in front of the mirror. The brace covered most of my face and the straps wound around my head. It looked like I had a head transplant. How lovely.

Charlie came to pick me up, much to my protest. I was swarmed with comments like, "why must you be so clumsy? You must have gotten in from your mother." And stupid stuff like, "I feel like I have to cover you in pillows so the next time you fall you won't injure anything."

When we got home I walked slowly up to my room, keeping some hope that Jasper would be waiting there, and then shooting it down when I opened the door and found no one.

That night, I still had a tiny light burning inside me, representing the hope that Jasper would climb through my window at any moment. But still, no one came, and I lied awake all night, unable to rest my eyes even for a minute.

The next day I went to school with dark circles under my eyes, projecting the image that I was part raccoon. People stared as I walked down the halls at my brace, and no one would talk to me; probably embarrassed to be seen with me.

The Cullens weren't at school, so I sat alone, apathetically nibbling a piece of pizza, and an apple. I missed them (well, _him _really) terribly, and I couldn't help but wonder where they went and why they left.

Every day for the rest of the week was the same; people staring at my face and raccoon eyes, which were getting worse each day thanks to lack of sleep; sitting alone at lunch, and people ignoring me. Even Mike Newton, who I was sure would have spoken to me, never even acknowledged my presence.

Every day I'd drive home, sulk in my room, and even order in dinner because I was too depressed to cook.

On Friday night, I sat at my computer desk, trying to finish my Trig homework, but mostly listening to the pouring rain outside, when the doorbell rang. Charlie was working late, so I got up and made my way downstairs. I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

My mouth turned up into a huge grin and my eyes began to tear up.

"Hey," Jasper said. "Remember me?"

**A/N: OMG! JUST WRITING THIS GAVE ME JITTERS! I want to cry. Could you just **_**imagine **_**this?? The guy you miss with all your heart and would give anything to be near shows up at your door in the pouring rain? Eek!**

**Please review! I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be posted. And if you really tell me what you thought, like, honestly, then I'll even send you a quote for the next chapter!!**

**Review!**

**Lots o' Love,**

**Emily.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'd just like to say thank you to lots o' people before the chappie begins.**

**1)****My beta, Vampiresforlife, for…well…beta-ing. (:**

**2)****Abi66l, for encouraging me and making me blush with compliments (lol!**)

**3)****And to everyone who reviewed! I literally love all of you, because you are all so nice with your reviews, and honest!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be rich and would travel the world! Unfortunately, I just live in a boring city that seriously doesn't have anything. **_**(Beta Note: 'Cept, my amazing Beta!) **_**So obviously I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Oh, and thank you for all the reviews! I seriously couldn't be any happier. You readers rock hardcore!**

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

Every day for the rest of the week was the same; people staring at my face and raccoon eyes, which were getting worse each day thanks to lack of sleep; sitting alone at lunch, and people ignoring me. Even Mike Newton, who I was sure would have spoken to me, never even acknowledged my presence.

Every day I'd drive home, sulk in my room, and even order in dinner because I was too tired to cook.

On Friday night, I sat at my computer desk, trying to finish my Trig homework, but mostly listening to the pouring rain outside, when the doorbell rang. Charlie was working late, so I got up and made my way downstairs. I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

My mouth turned up into a huge grin and my eyes began to tear up.

"Hey," Jasper said. "Remember me?"

**(Jasper's POV)**

I could hardly contain my happiness at seeing her beautiful face again. I wanted to race through the door and hug her, but I thought that would be a bit much.

Happiness and every kind of joy were radiating from her, and my happiness just added to it.

"Jasper!!" she cried. She leapt at me and threw her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. I never wanted to let go. I missed her too much. I thought to myself that I finally understood, _"Distance makes the heart grow fonder."_

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. Then she let go and stood in front of me, eyes overflowing with tears of joy.

"Oh, come in, Jasper! You're all wet!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much," I breathed.

She smiled brightly, then it disappeared and worry flooded her features. "Where have you been, Jasper?" she asked.

I sighed and grabbed her hand. I dragged her to the living room couch and we sat down. She was right next to me, and I could feel her warmth. I found myself wanting to get closer.

She looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what to say first. Should I tell her about the reaction I had to her blood? Or the fact that I went away for a while? I decided to just start at the beginning.

"Bella, listen, when Edward hurt you," I growled his name, remembering, "I didn't know what to do. I hated to see you in pain like that, but I smelled your blood, and I wanted to stay with you so badly, to make sure you'd be okay, but I didn't think I could handle it, so I ran." I looked down at my folded hands, then up at her face. She was listening intently, and feeling worry and curiosity.

"I ran as far as I could without stopping, and hunted for a long time before I thought I could see you again." I looked away, unsure about how she would react to the next thing I was about to say. "I really had a hard time being away from you, Bella. You were on my mind the whole time, so I knew I had to see you as soon as I could."

I glanced up at her, and this time she was the one looking down. Then her eyes met mine, and if I could have blushed, I would have. She was smiling at me, feeling pure happiness.

I continued. "Edward realized my intentions, and he tried to stop me from coming. He didn't trust me with you. But I realized, I would never let anything, not even my own bloodlust, get between us. Eventually, Edward saw reason, and I came back."

I sighed and smiled at her. Her eyes were bright. Being with her was the happiest that I had been all week.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was literally speechless. My vision was blurred from my tears, but I could still see his breath-taking smile. All I could do was smile back, because I was at a loss for words.

My mind could barely process what he was saying to me. He missed me too much, so he came back, even though it would be harder for him. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he was here, with me, right now.

Suddenly, his smile drooped, and he looked concerned. He lifted his hand and touched it to my steel nose brace.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed. "I am so sorry. This was my fault."

I was so ecstatic that he was here, I completely forgot that I had had it on.

"No, Jasper, no. It wasn't your fault. I was so stupid to even try to get Edward off of you. I couldn't move a vampire for the life of me," I laughed. "I just…seeing you getting hurt just…I don't know. I felt the need to help you. I couldn't just stand by and watch. So I tried to pull him off…." I shook my head. I suddenly realized how stupid my actions actually were.

"Anyway, it'll be off in a few weeks. I'm getting used to the stares and eating alone," I laughed.

"You were alone?" he stared at me, his eyes full of sadness. "Oh, God, why did I leave?!"

He hands flew to his head and he stood up in one swift motion. He was pacing back and forth in human speed. I stood up and grabbed his hands. My fingers tangled in his, and I stared into his eyes.

When I gazed into Jasper's light butterscotch eyes, I immediately thought of the saying "_eyes are the windows to your soul_." I saw right inside of Jasper. I saw love and concern in his eyes, worrying for me, loving me.

Right then and there, I couldn't help myself. I stood on my toes, tilted my head up, and kissed him.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I was so angry with myself. Why did I leave?! She was lonely and broken for a week. I internally smacked myself.

Then I noticed her stand up and walk towards me. She took my hands in hers, and I wasn't surprised when I found that I loved the feeling of her touch. Then she stood up on her the tip of her toes, leaned in and kissed me.

I couldn't even describe the feeling. Everything just dissolved away, and it was just Bella and I, in our own little world; her lips on mine, moving with mine. I unlocked our hands and moved mine to her waist, pulling her closer to my body. Her arms wrapped slowly around my neck. I wanted to stay like this forever.

Right there, in that moment, I realized that we belonged together.

And that I was in love with one Isabella Swan.

**Author's Note: I don't want to ruin the moment by my rambling, so I'll say just one word: REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello, all! I am soooo glad you like this story! I can't even believe how many reviews I have. I was practically jumping off the walls with happiness whenever I received an e-mail from FanFiction. –very enthusiastic happy dance-**

**Disclaimer: I love her books with my life, but I don't own them. That kind of puts a downer on things. But I don't care, cuz if I did own them, I wouldn't be writing this story, and that wouldn't be good. So I am happy. (:**

**Oh, and Jasper is a bit OOC because I wanted to make him amusing to you wonderful readers. Enjoy!**

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU)**

I was so angry with myself. Why did I leave?! She was lonely and broken for a week. I internally smacked myself.

Then I noticed her stand up and walk towards me. She took my hands in hers, and I wasn't surprised when I found that I loved the feeling of her touch. Then she stood up on her the tip of her toes, leaned in and kissed me.

I couldn't even describe the feeling. Everything just dissolved away, and it was just Bella and I, in our own little world; her lips on mine, moving with mine. I unlocked our hands and moved mine to her waist, pulling her closer to my body. Her arms wrapped slowly around my neck. I wanted to stay like this forever.

Right there, in that moment, I realized that we belonged together.

And that I was in love with one Isabella Swan.

**(Bella's POV)**

As much as I was enjoying this, I began feeling extremely dizzy. My head started throbbing and I could feel my cheeks redden. Then I realized it was because we humans need oxygen.

Much to my displeasure, I broke the kiss. I was breathing heavily, but Jasper just stood there like we weren't kissing for minutes straight. He wore a gorgeous smile on his face and his eyes were bright.

Once I caught my breath, I smiled too. I wanted to apologize; I sort of caught him off guard. But with that smile, I assumed there was no need for an apology.

Jasper lifted his hands and placed them on either side of my face. Then he swooped down and crushed his lips to mine. I could feel his smile on my lips. He stroked my hair, and I had no idea how long we stayed like that.

As soon as I started feeling dizzy again, the front door swung open. Jasper and I practically threw ourselves away from each other.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" boomed an angry Charlie. "Who is this and what is he doing in my house?!"

I looked at Charlie in shock, and then glared angrily at Jasper. Surely he would have heard Charlie pull up?

Jasper shrugged, knowing why I was glaring daggers at him, and then whispered in my ear, "I was distracted."

I blushed like a mad woman and giggled because his breath in my ear tickled every nerve.

"Bella!!" shrieked Charlie. He raced over and stepped between us. He jabbed at finger at Jasper, and then turned to me, furious. "Who is _he_? Isn't he Edward's brother? Why is he here? Were you kissing? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" With every word, Charlie became redder and redder. I honestly thought he'd blow up.

"Dad, dad," I tried to say soothingly. "This is Jasper. Yes, he is" –gulp- "Edward's brother, but just because they are related _does not_ mean they are the same." Trying to explain this to Charlie was like trying to get to the moon with a ladder.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Charlie was absolutely furious. His anger hit me with the force of a hurricane, and it made me want to trash the house and punch pillows to get it all out.

I heard a small noise from Charlie's throat. It sounded like a gurgle. Huh, I didn't know Charlie gurgled when he was angry.

I wanted to get in front of Bella, to protect her; I didn't want her to deal with him alone, so I tried to intervene.

"Excuse me, sir," I tried to butter him up with the 'sir.' He wheeled around and glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead as a frickin' doornail right now- vampire or not.

I sent wave after wave of calm and happiness toward him. His face softened, and a light smile appeared.

Whoa, he was easy to manipulate.

"Chief Swan," I began again, "Yes, I am Edward's brother, but, as Bella said, I am nothing like him. I would never leave Bella. Please try to believe me. I care so much about her. I would never let anything happen to her." I looked expectantly at Charlie. His smile dropped a bit, and turned 

to look at Bella for assurance. She was staring at me, complete and total happiness in her eyes, and rolling love towards me like a tsunami.

Charlie whipped around to me again and said, "she's only been single for a few days, and you go after her like a dog goes after a bone. You may care about her, Jasper, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure you are just after the rebound."

I breathed a frustrated sigh. At this time, Bella decided to say something.

"Dad, I know you want what is best for me, but have you ever thought that Jasper is what is best for me? Have you ever thought that maybe fate brought us together? It doesn't matter if I'm on the rebound or not, he helped me when I needed him, and he'll always be there for me." She looked at me with soft eyes. "And I'll always be there for him, because I love him."

Oh, snap, crackle, pop! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"And I love her, Chief Swan." Bella and I were staring at each other, Bella only blinking when she had to.

Charlie was overwhelmed with emotions. Confusion, mostly. But anger was still present, and realization was a biggie.

He backed up until his feet hit the couch, and he plopped down, head in his hands. Then he looked up at Bella.

"Bella, honey, this is what you want? _He_ is what you want?"

Without even glancing at him, she nodded. Charlie sighed. His anger slowly melted away and understanding took its place.

I grinned at Bella. She loved me, and I loved her, and all was right with the world.

**(Bella's POV)**

I realized now that all along I wished for Jasper to love me. When he said those words, my heart melted and my stomach did flips.

I took his hand in mine, and looked at Charlie. "Now, dad, Jasper and I are going to go see a movie—"

"We are?" Jasper asked. I glared at him. "Right, we are," he said.

"I don't know, Bells. Its pretty late," replied Charlie.

"Dad, I'm a big girl now. Jasper will have me home by midnight." I didn't like it when he treated me like a child. I was eighteen; practically an adult!

He sighed. "Okay, Bella." He looked at Jasper. "Midnight," he reminded him.

Jasper nodded and led me outside. "Well, that was fun," he said sarcastically. I laughed, and then looked around.

"Jasper, where's your motorcycle?"

"Home," he said with amusement. Oh, Lord. "C'mon, get on my back. I'll run you to my house, and we'll pick it up."

"Is Charlie looking?"

"No, he went to bed already. Clearly emotionally exhausted," Jasper replied with a shrug.

I reluctantly climbed on Jasper's back, and he began to run. I was careful to shut my eyes.

Jasper came to a halt at the beginning of the laneway to the Cullen house. I slid off his back, and glanced at his face. It was full of concern and anxiety.

"Jasper? What's wrong? What is it?" I whispered.

He didn't even look at me when he said, "Alice has some news for us."

**A/N: Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**My favourite line was "Oh, snap, crackle, pop! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Hahaha! **

**Me and my friends said that. I was like "Oh, snap!" and Trev said, "Crackle!" and Becca was like "What?" when we both looked at her expectantly. Then she got it and said, "Oh! Pop!"**

**-sigh- Becca will be Becca.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! Emily here! I am so happy all of you like my story! I like it too! So much that I printed out all the chapters and made it into a book. I know all of you are secretly laughing at me because I am such a dork, but I couldn't care less! lol**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would not be writing this story, and NO ONE wants that! Right?...right??**

**

* * *

****(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

"Jasper, where's your motorcycle?"

"Home," he said with amusement. Oh, Lord. "C'mon, get on my back. I'll run you to my house, and we'll pick it up."

"Is Charlie looking?"

"No, he went to bed already. Clearly emotionally exhausted," Jasper replied with a shrug.

I reluctantly climbed on Jasper's back, and he began to run. I was careful to shut my eyes.

Jasper came to a halt at the beginning of the laneway to the Cullen house. I slid off his back, and glanced at his face. It was full of concern and anxiety.

"Jasper? What's wrong? What is it?" I whispered.

He didn't even look at me when he said, "Alice has some news for us."

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I could feel the tense atmosphere from here. Everyone was nervous, except for Alice, who was beyond desperate. What could have possibly happened?

When we reached the lane, I heard low murmurs of, "Where do you think he went?" and "Shhh, Alice, its okay. It'll be fine."

Was it Edward? What happened?

I didn't know what to say to Bella. I didn't want to scare her, so all I said was, "Alice has some news for us."

She nodded, and I threw her on my back again and we were at the house in a matter of seconds. I held the door open for her, and she went in. She was feeling anxious, so I sent a wave of calmness towards her. She noticed and smiled appreciatively at me. After I recuperated from her dazzling smile, I paid attention to the rest of the house's atmosphere. Everyone was tense and unbelievably worried.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as I stepped into the living room, where the rest of the family was. Bella sat next to Emmett on the big couch, and I sat next to her. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie sat on the other couch, while Alice was on the floor in between us, rocking back and forth, heaving dry sobs.

"Ed-Ed-ward…" Alice choked out between ragged breaths. I sent a huge wave of calm and peace at her. She stopped rocking and flopped down on her side, like she was paralyzed, and clutched her stomach; the sobbing ceased.

"What about Edward?" Bella asked nervously. _Of course she is nervous, Jasper_, I thought to myself. _He was family._ Anything to reassure myself that she still didn't love him.

"Edward…g-g-gone. Away. Far…far…away," Alice said, shivering.

"Well, if by some _amazing_ chance you didn't understand that," began Emmett. "She means Edward left. Last night. And no one knows where he went."

Leave it to Emmett to be excruciatingly blunt about things.

Bella gasped. I took her hand in mine and rubbed circles with my thumb. I smiled reassuringly at her, but her expression didn't change; an expression of horror and disbelief.

"But...why?" she asked.

"No one knows," answered Carlisle.

"He…gone. Told me…needed time. Me…broken," Alice added helpfully. I looked at her, confused.

Rosalie sighed and translated. "He told Alice that he needed time, and he just left. He said nothing else."

"Wouldn't Alice have seen him leaving? Or seen the place he was headed?" asked Bella.

"Sp-sp-split…right away. No…thinking. Gone," said Alice, now rolling on the floor.

"It was a split decision," said Rosalie. "She had no idea."

"And she didn't see where he went?" Bella asked. She was still exceptionally worried, and I tried to calm her down, but she acted like she didn't acknowledge it.

"Bl-bl-urrrrr-y," stuttered Alice. "Dark. Shadows. Ed-Ed-ward."

I sighed. Alice was a mess. My powers didn't even help much. Every time I sent a wave of happiness or peace at her, she'd stop rolling for a second, and then begin again.

Bella tensed up. Her eyes widened, and suddenly she stood up, ripping my hand from hers with strength I didn't know she had.

"THEN WHY IS EVERYONE SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING?!" she cried. A tear escaped from her right eye, but she wiped it away as quickly as it appeared.

What was the big deal with her? I thought she hated him. And it was me and her now. Edward didn't exist in our own world.

Well, not in my world. Maybe I was wrong about hers.

**(Bella's POV)**

Everyone should be getting off their vampire butts and looking for him! Edward is God-knows-where and all they can do is sit and watch Alice roll around on the floor like an insane woman on the wrong meds?!

I glanced at Jasper, and he had the saddest look in his golden eyes, but he wasn't doing anything that even remotely implied to go after him. Didn't he still care about his 'brother?' I did.

Hello, realization. Nice to meet you.

I stilled cared about Edward. I didn't love him as much as I did Jasper. Jasper was my life now, but knowing that Edward, ex-fiancée or not, was out alone in some dark, shadowy place almost made me want to roll around with Alice.

"Jasper?" I looked at him hopefully. Maybe _he_ would back me up.

"Bella, could I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. I immediately got worried.

"No, no, it's fine. It's nothing, really," he said, sensing my worry. I exhaled, and followed him outside and into the woods.

Jasper held my hand as we made out way over fallen branches and prickly weeds. It was very dark out, but I held his hand the whole way, knowing I'd be safe.

"Okay, they can't hear us here," he said. He sat on a rotting log and patted beside him, gesturing me to sit next to him. I did as requested, despite the emerald green stains I'd get on my pants afterwards.

"What's this about, Jasper?" I asked in practically a whisper.

"I'm going to get straight to the point of this, Bella," he answered. He sighed and looked me straight in they eyes.

"Do you still love Edward?"

**(Jasper's POV)**

_Please say no, please say no, please, Bella, say no,_ I pleaded to myself.

She dropped her head, and a single tear fell onto the ground and sunk into the soil.

_Please say no._

She looked at me, her eyes soft and sad. She pushed her hair back behind her ear, and looked away.

_Please say no._

When she gazed at me, she lifted her hand and stroked my cheek, another tear making an appearance and streaking down her gorgeous face.

_Please say no._

"Jasper," she whispered. "You know you are my life now. We belong together." She let a small smile grace her features.

_I need you to say it, Bella._

"But," she continued. "I can't help but still care for Edward." She looked just as hurt as I felt.

_But does he still have your heart, Bella?_

"But no one can compare to you. I love you with all my heart and more. You are who I am. Edward was just the path that led me to you, and you can't possibly expect me to hate the person who led me to you, can you?"

I shook my head, still gazing at her. Her eyes sparkled, and she felt happy.

I put my forehead to hers and closed my eyes. When I opened them, she was still there, smiling. I leaned in and gently touched my lips to hers. The spark that ignited with the kiss was all it took for me to deepen it, never wanting to let go of her.

"Ja-mmm-sper," she mumbled against my lips.

"Mmm," I replied.

"Nee oo breef." Oh! I pulled apart quickly and stared at her in concern. She caught her breath and stroked my hair.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

She grinned, and then said, "We should get back." I nodded, and told her to get on my back. We'll make it back quicker that way.

Soon enough we were at the house doors. I took her hand, and opened the door for her again.

When we made it into the living room, everyone was standing in a circle around Alice, who looked completely lifeless on the floor, eye wide open and glazed over.

"What going on?" asked Bella anxiously.

"She's having a vision," I whispered.

**Author's Note: How did you like it? I liked writing this chapter, especially Insane Alice and the forest scene. I am indeed a hopeless romantic.**

**Tell me what you think! (Review)**

**Oh, and shun to my Beta, who said I shouldn't update so soon cuz my "readers will be spoiled."**

**I said, "They SHOULD be spoiled. They are all amazing!" So you're welcome. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: You guys couldn't get any more awesome. I mean it, which is why I am spoiling you like so. I can't believe I am almost up to 300! Its unbelieveable! Keep up the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I like to think I switch bodies with Stephenie Meyer when I sleep but every morning when I wake up it's all the same. Ah well, I can't have everything. :P**

* * *

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

She grinned, and then said, "We should get back." I nodded, and told her to get on my back. We'll make it back quicker that way.

Soon enough we were at the house doors. I took her hand, and opened the door for her again.

When we made it into the living room, everyone was standing in a circle around Alice, who looked completely lifeless on the floor, eye wide open and glazed over.

"What going on?" asked Bella anxiously.

"She's having a vision," I whispered.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

_Edward, sitting with his back against a stone wall, raindrops showering down on him. His clothes were soaking wet, and his hands were wrapped around his knees, bringing them close to his body. He looked up, and his face was dripping with rain water, making him seem like he was crying. His topaz eyes burned against the dark, and he ran a hand through his wet hair, heaving an unnecessary sigh. Then he disappeared, _and I floated back to reality.

When I drifted out of my trance I noticed the whole family staring at me expectantly. I realized I was still on the floor and lifted myself back up.

"Alice," said Carlisle with worry. "What did you see?"

"I saw Edward," I answered slowly. "He looked like he was in an alley way. His was leaning against a stone wall, and it was really dark out, and raining."

"Nowhere you recognize?" he asked. I shook my head, thinking. There were probably millions of alley ways in the world, and we had to narrow it down to one. Plus, he could change his mind at any point in time. It wouldn't make sense to go and look for him now without more information.

Bella sighed. "Can't you try to look again, Alice? You have to try," she whispered.

I hesitated, then nodded.

_The view zoomed out and away from the room, the house, the area, the town, then zoned in on several cloaked figures walking down the rainy alley towards another crouching figure. Edward?_

_The cloaked figure in the front approached the crouched figure, and the latter stood up._

_The now standing figure spoke._

"_Hello, Aro. Nice to see you again." Edward's voice was subdued, and more than a little solemn._

_Aro nodded in response and then said, "Would you like to go somewhere a little more…dry?" Edward nodded, and the two left in silence._

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground again. I lied there motionless for some time. Then Jasper said, "Alice, you can't just collapse and not tell us why."

"Ed-" –shiver- "ARO!" I cried

"Well, I'm glad Insane Alice is back. It makes things _soooo_ much easier to understand. Thank you, Alice," said Emmett sarcastically.

"Aro! There...Edward..." It was a useless attempt to talk when my brain was trying very hard to remember how to even think.

Everyone tensed up.

"What about Aro?" asked Esme. A wave of peace fell over the room, and everyone relaxed a bit.

"Aro," I said. "And, EDWARD! Together. Volturi? R-rain, ALLEY!" I wasn't making any sense to them! Why would Edward meet with Aro and the rest of the Volturi? Unless…

"EDWARD!!" I cried. I jumped up and ran to my room, packing every suitcase with every piece of clothing I could get to. All the vampires, besides Jasper because he was probably waiting for Bella, followed me up.

"Alice! What is going on!?" asked Rosalie frantically.

It was all a rush of words now.

"_EdwardwasinthealleyanditwasrainingandcreepypeoplecameanditwasAroandtheVolturiandtheyalllefttogether! Whatelsecouldthatmean?! Edwardwantstocommitsuicide! Itonlymakessense! AIRPORT!!"_

I rushed out of the room just as Bella and Jasper were arriving.

"Wait for us!!" Everyone said. They all dispersed into their rooms and began packing as much as they could in so little time.

"I have things for Bella!" said Rosalie. Bella smiled in appreciation then looked at me confusingly.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Alice saw Edward with Aro, so I am assuming Italy," answered Emmett. I nodded quickly and jumped up and down impatiently.

Bella gasped. Jasper stopped packing to rush over to Bella and plant a quick, reassuring kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, and he returned to finish packing.

Soon everyone was in the cars, ready to go. Jasper, Bella, and I were in my Porsche, and Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were in Emmett's Jeep; the less cars, the better.

I led the way, speeding down the road at one hundred and thirty miles per hour. I could tell Bella wasn't too happy about my driving, but she'd get over it. Right now, we were on a mission.

Operation Save Edward.

We were at the airport in no time. I ran as fast as I could, without drawing attention to myself, to the front desk.

"Planes to Italy?!" I asked desperately. The woman nodded and clicked lazily around on her computer. She typed some numbers and letters, and seemed to take forever. Every second that ticked by was torture for me.

Suddenly, I zoned out.

_Edward was following the cloaked figures down a narrow tunnel. It was the tunnel that led to the Volturi home. _

_They emerged from the tunnel into a dim, candle-lit room, and Edward was led through doors of all sizes. Another tunnel, this of beautiful gray stone and, obscurely, an expensively marbled floor. A quick right brought the group to an intersection of sorts, where they took a sharp left. _

_Soon they were in a fairly large room; Aro's room. Aro sat himself in a big chair and Edward stayed back, nearer to the door. Aro folded his papery hands together and sighed. Rather suddenly, he spoke._

"_So, Edward, let's discuss this…"_

"Miss? Miss? Are you okay?" I was being poked in the shoulder by the woman behind the desk.

"What? Yes, yes, I'm fine," I said. "Please, Miss…" I glanced at her nametag. "Miss Leslie, are there _any_ planes for Italy soon? I need to know. It's an emergency."

She said, "Oh, right. Sorry," and more clicking. Finally, after about a zillion years, she said, "Yes, one should be leaving…oh, you're right on time. It's leaving in about sixteen minutes. It's a direct flight, so it'll be a little more expens—"

"Good! Fine! Excellent! I'll take seven!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"All righty, just let me…oh. Oh dear," she said. More clicking.

"What? _What!?_"

"All the coach seats are full. All that is left is first class," she explained.

"Doesn't matter. I need these tickets. Seven, please. As fast as possible," I replied impatiently.

Leslie widened her eyes at my extreme purchase, then shook her head and nodded.

More clicking. _Type, type, click, type._

Jasper came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't even glance at him.

"Everything is okay here?" he asked with a slight southern accent. Leslie glanced up, and immediately stopped typing and clicking. She gazed at Jasper, and her mouth dropped open a bit. I wouldn't have been surprised if she started to drool.

Jasper greeted her with a brilliant smile, and she blinked, her mouth opened wider.

"Yes, yes, I _know_ he's beautiful!" I said, extremely irritated. "But I need those tickets! Before the plane departs would be nice!!"

Leslie snapped out of it and began typing and clicking faster.

"Will that be cash or Visa?" she asked, trying hard not to look at Jasper, who was still lurking behind me.

"Visa!" I answered in a rushed tone. I slipped my credit card out of my pocket and practically whipped it at her. She caught it, momentarily surprised, and then swiped it through the machine.

When she finally handed over the tickets, I distributed them throughout the group, and we all boarded the plane to Italy.

Operation Save Edward was officially in motion.

* * *

**A/N: Can I hear a "Woot! Woot!"**

**We're off to go find Edward, the dazzling vampire of Forks! (Sing that out loud in the tune to "We're Off to See the Wizard" from Wizard of Oz.)**

**This was sort of a filler, so sorry if it bored the lot of you. Please review anyway! Oh, and don't be afraid to be honest. Flames are a bit much, but I wouldn't mind 'constructive criticism.'**

**Love ya Lots!**

**Emily. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely, faithful, loyal, caring readers! I am soooo sorry I have not updated in forever, but I have a valid reason why. It's called: WRITER'S BLOCK. So, I asked my wonderful Beta, Vampiresforlife, to write the next chapter. She wrote half, I beta-ed it (:P) and then wrote the rest. I hope you enjoy it, and I also hope you don't hate my guts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my annoying dog who won't shut up. :P**

* * *

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

"Will that be cash or Visa?" Leslie asked, trying hard not to look at Jasper, who was still lurking behind me.

"Visa!" I answered in a rushed tone. I slipped my credit card out of my pocket and practically whipped it at her. She caught it, momentarily surprised, and then swiped it through the machine.

When she finally handed over the tickets, I distributed them throughout the group, and we all boarded the plane to Italy.

Operation Save Edward was officially in motion.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Jasper had his arm around me as I stared out the airplane window, overlooking the ant-sized houses and watching the world pass by. There was a constant wave of peace flowing over me at all times, because my worry and anxiety was getting to Jasper.

I heaved a sigh, and Jasper kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and snuggled down into his chest. He rubbed circles on my arm as he rocked me to sleep.

* * *

"Bella? Bells?" cooed a voice that only belonged to an angel. "We're almost here, beautiful."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Jasper leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

While awaiting the announcement that would tell us when we would arrive, I watched anxiously as Alice sat completely motionless in the airplane chair. Her features were tense, eyebrows drawn together; the intense effort she was making to have a vision of Edward, of anything that would shed some light on the situation, showing on her face. Jasper, beside me, rubbed the back of my hand when he noticed my preoccupation. I turned my head to smile, and wound up staring into his warm, golden eyes.

"We are now landing in Italy. We hope you had a great flight, and will fly _American Express _again soon." The pilot's voice jarred me and Jasper out of an intense eye staring session. 

Glancing around, I tried to get my bearings. When the hyperventilation passed, I got out of the seat and disembarked the plane. Jasper followed with our bags.

I stepped off the plane and immediately noticed the falling white stuff blowing crazily around in the chilling wind. I shivered in response to my realization, and Jasper switched the three bags he had in one hand to the other and placed the now empty one around my waist. He quickly led me inside the airport. I shook myself off, hoping that by doing so I'd air-dry.

Alice's low voice, on edge and full of menace, cut through the chatter of the airport. "What do you mean I can't leave the airport for six hours?!"

"Miss, please understand that this storm is very severe, and it would be safest if—"

"A STORM?!" Alice was practically foaming at the mouth. The security guard gulped, and took a few steps back.

"A storm? You are keeping me locked in this tiny, cramped airport for **six hours **because of a storm?" she growled.

"Well...yes." The nervous security guard rubbed the back of his neck, and tried not to look directly into Alice's furious eyes. Abruptly, she sagged and Emmett reached forward to catch her. I glanced at Jasper in a semi-panic and relaxed when he smirked at me.

"She was about ready to kill that guy, Bella," he explained. _Stay strong, Bella. Don't look into those eyes…_

"Jasper, you almost made a vampire pass out! You may have overdone it." Aha! Supremacy.

"She was _really _tense." His amused tone was unrepentant, and I glared at him half-heartedly. He was just so cute when he was mischievous.

The security guard looked relieved that Alice was temporarily unable to harass him further, and started explaining to Jasper, who was still amused with his own antics.

"Look, I'm sorry, but there is code red blizzard going on outside and it's just not safe to let anyone leave at this time. The forecasters are telling us it will be over in roughly six hours. Until then, however, we need you to stay in the airport."

"Sir, we have a family emergency that needs attention immediately. Is there anyway we could leave? Just for a little bit?" Rosalie's soft, sultry voice took me by surprise and I looked to my left to see her leaning toward the entranced security guard, smiling flirtatiously. Emmett nearly dropped Alice in sock and anger, but then got a dopey smile on his face. I glanced sharply at Jasper, who shrugged and then chuckled.

"Jasper, stop manipulating everyone with your empathy abilities!" I scolded him.

"You ruin all my fun," he replied with a cute little pout.

"I try," I said with a smile.

After some intense flirting on Rosalie's part, the dumb-founded security guard opened the airports doors for us, never taking his eyes off of Rosalie.

"Why, thank you so much, Bradley. We really appreciate this. Maybe we'll meet again soon?" said Rosalie in a sweet voice. All Bradley could do was nod his head, obviously dreaming that he _would _meet this beautiful woman again soon.

Once Rosalie danced through the door, everyone followed, except Emmett. He stood right in front of Bradley, noses almost touching. Poor Bradley didn't know what to do, and looked like a deer caught in some very big, very menacing headlights.

"Don't count on it, big boy. She's _mine_," Emmet said, and stalked off after us. He caught up to Rosalie and took her from behind.

"Rose, I didn't like that," he said sheepishly.

Rosalie glared at him and said, "Did you _want_ to stay in there for six hours? I was doing everyone a favour! And I don't like the fact that you are _worried_ that I'd…what?...leave you for him? Pssh." She shook Emmett off, but continued to glare.

Jasper, clearly sensing Emmett's discomfort and Rose's anger, sent massive wave of love and even _lust_ to everyone, and Rosalie practically jumped on Emmett. As did Esme and Carlisle, and even Jasper and I. Alice stood alone.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. Jasper settled everyone down, but still kissed me wherever my skin was exposed.

"Sorry to break up the spontaneous orgy, but we _need to get going_," she said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. We all nodded.

Time to go find Edward.

* * *

Jasper had magically found me a parka, and bundled me up. It took every bit of self-control I possessed to keep calm as he buttoned, zippered and hooked; stroking lovingly as often as accomplishing anything. When he was satisfied he had protected me from the effects of the blizzard, he stepped away and I tried not to step forward, to keep close. He smirked.

The seven of us trekked through the storm, (well, I trekked, they tried not to kill me from impatience) for roughly five minutes. When I had fallen for the fourteenth time, Jasper picked me up, cuddled me close to his chest, and said, "Let's really get going."

Alice would warn us of approaching humans, and we would slow down as they passed. The lonely strangers would stare at the six beauties in wonder, then at the Plain Jane being cradled by one of the beauties.

Once the strangers made their way around the corner, we were off.

The fact that I was cuddled up next to Jasper made my heart melt, despite the freezing temperatures. Truthfully, I hardly noticed the constant stream of cold, wet flakes landing on my cheeks and the fifty mile an hour winds biting at my face, even though a knee-jerk reaction to the biting cold made me bury my face deeper into Jasper's chest.

I was beginning to tune out the rest of the world and close my eyes when I felt Jasper come to a halt. My eyes immediately flew open and I looked around.

All of the Cullens stopped as well, and all of them were staring intensely at Alice. I tapped Jasper's shoulder twice, and he, knowing exactly what I wanted, let me down. I stood beside him and enclosed his hand in my gloved one tightly, anxiously. A wave of relaxation hit me, and my hand loosened around his.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward…"she whispered. "FOLLOW ME!" She was gone in a blur, and Jasper scooped me up and we all followed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: You guys are all extremely lucky. I meant to do the worst cliffy **_**ever**_**! But this one isn't bad. Lucky ducks.**

**Please review. It means so much to me. Thank you.**

**xoxo,**

**Emily.**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

A/N: Salutations foreign beings. Haha, no worries. I don't actually speak like that. That'd be weird.

**Anyways, I am very sorry for the HUGE gap between chapters. It sucks to wait for updates, eh? I know. I'm sorry. There isn't an excuse. Just procrastination. Don't kill me please.**

**BEWARE: Point of Views change often.**

**BEWARE2: Rated T ½ for language. (Mostly from Emmett, surprise surprise.)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…..yet.**

* * *

**(****PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

I was beginning to tune out the rest of the world and close my eyes when I felt Jasper come to a halt. My eyes immediately flew open and I looked around.

All of the Cullens stopped as well, and were staring intensely at Alice. I tapped Jasper's shoulder twice, and he, knowing exactly what I wanted, let me down. I stood beside him and enclosed his hand in my gloved one tightly, anxiously. A wave of relaxation hit me, and my hand loosened around his.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward…"she whispered. "FOLLOW ME!" She was gone in a blur, and Jasper scooped me up and we all followed her.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

The emotions rolling off of everyone was almost overwhelming: anxiousness, happiness, sadness, expectancy, love, anger, confusion (Emmett)….EVERYTHING. It was ridiculous.

I had to concentrate on keeping everyone fairly calm, and follow Alice through every quick change of direction, whilst keeping Bella close.

Why was Edward even here in the first place? He didn't have a reason to kill himself. I mean, sure he lost Bella, but that was his choice. Having sex with my wife has its consequences. But everything worked out pretty well, I'd say. I have Bella. The love of my life now. I wasn't sure how I had 'lived' without her in the first place. What had I been missing out on?

And he had Alice, who loved him more then anything. That's why we were here, right?

So, everyone was happy, until now. Until we had to travel across the ocean and traipse through a friggin' blizzard in the back streets of Italy to search for him.

No. Definitely _not_ happy.

* * *

**(Esme's POV)**

My poor baby. My poor Edward. Is he okay? Oh, I can't bear this. What is going to happen to my little Edward?

"Everyone!" cried Alice. "Call out to him! He can hear our minds now! Please!!"

_Edward?!_

Around me, I felt everyone's speed increase, spurred on by the realization that Edward was only miles away.

_Edward…Edward…I'm coming…_

* * *

**(Emmett's POV)**

Stupid idiot. Why'd he have to do this to us?

_Edward, if you can hear me now, you're a frickin' douche._

I wonder where he is. This is getting slightly inconvenient. Then again, he is my brother. I would die for him and all, but the Volturi? Really? I would have done a vacation to Greece or something to take my mind off of my problems, not kill myself.

But, to each his own, I suppose.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

_Edward! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Edward!!_

My mind couldn't call any louder. He could hear us. I knew he could.

_We're just a mile away, Edward. We're coming. We're almost there. Hold on._

My family was following behind me. They were just as intense as I was. They all wanted to find my Edward as much as I did.

_Stay there, Edward. We're coming._

* * *

**(Emmett's POV again)**

Running, running, running, that's all we ever do. We're like a pack of dogs.

Ewww…dogs. Werewolves. Nice comparison, Emmett.

_Edward, can you hear me now? Good._

Ha-ha, I crack myself up. You know, I never noticed--

_CRASH! _

I fell to the ground, stunned. What the hell just hit me? I blinked a few times and focused on a messy, dirty head of bronze hair.

"Holy shit! Edward!! Buddy, we found you!! Dude, you have no idea how long it took to--"

A chorus of "Edward!" and "Oh, my baby Edward!" and "Where the hell were you, you idiot?!" (I believe that one was Rosalie) erupted.

The family practically tackled him to the ground in happiness. I was still lying in the snow like a person who just got trampled by his long lost brother in a blizzard in Italy.

Probably because I just had been.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward! We found him!

Jasper let me down and I ran towards him. I had to wait for the rest of the family to give their greeting before I got to him.

He embraced Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie, and he kissed Alice. When he reached Jasper, he held out his hand, but Jasper smirked and hugged him.

"Come on," Jasper said. "You run away without a goodbye and a measly hand shake is all I get?" Edward laughed his musical laugh, and then turned to face me. Without thinking, I wrapped my freezing arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. He returned it.

I stepped out of the embrace and smiled at him, then slapped his arm. "Where were you?! I mean, I know you were here, but why?! We've been looking for you, and Insane Alice, and the blizzard and the mean security guard and gaaaah!! Edward!"

He smirked at me, and then turned to face the rest of the family. "Comeon, guys. It's been a rough day. Let's get Bella out of the cold and go home."

That sounded nice. Jasper scooped me up and the family headed back in the direction we came.

* * *

When we reached the airport, the same security guard, Brad, was still on duty.

Emmett was a bit apprehensive, but Rosalie breezed by as if she didn't know who he was.

"Excuse me, miss," said Brad. Oh lord, here we go.

Emmett stopped short, while Rose turned swiftly around and looked at Brad blankly.

"Uhm, don't you remember me? You were here just a while ago…"

"Oh, yes, um, Pedro is it?" Rosalie asked.

Brad laughed nervously, and was just about to say something, when he glanced at a very angry Emmett.

Emmett glared daggers at Brad, and Brad took a few steps back. "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss. I must have" –gulp- "mistaken you for someone else. So sorry." Emmett nodded at him and smiled evilly. Brad backed away slowly and ran in the other direction. Once he was out of sight, everyone burst out laughing. My stomach hurt I was laughing so hard.

Edward looked confused for a second, but no one could stop laughing enough to think him an answer.

* * *

We had to wait an hour for the next plane home, but that was okay. Edward refused to tell us about his little "get-away" until we returned. So instead, while we waited, we told Edward the story about Brad and Rosalie.

He couldn't stop laughing. I had really missed his laugh.

When I think about it, he was only gone for about two days. He's left for much longer than that, but for some reason, I missed him a lot more this time. I don't know why.

Jasper must have sensed my confusion, because he put his hand on mine and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Why are you confused, love?" The way he said "love," like Edward used to, it didn't sound right. Like only Edward could say that.

I shook my head. "I'm just a naturally confused person," I answered with a smile. He chuckled.

"Remember, you can talk to me about anything," he replied with a soft voice. Sincere.

I nodded. _Except this,_ I thought.

What was this? I didn't_ like _Edward again, did I?

Oh, come on! Can't a girl catch a break?

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahahahahahaha!! **

**Except, I wasn't sure if I should end it like this. I didn't want to drag out this plot longer. I'm thinking sequel after the next chapter, which will most likely be the last chapter of this story. Tell me what you think.**

**Love ya Lots! (even though I torture you)**

**Emily.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello my lovelys! So happy you liked the last chapter! This will be the last chapter of this story, BUT there will be a SEQUEL!! WOOOOOO!!**

**So, savour this chapter like the last piece of chocolate in the bar, and just be frickin' excited about the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: The rights to Twilight are just one ransom note away…**

* * *

**(PREVIOUSLY ON 'P.S. I LOVE YOU')**

"Why are you confused, love?" The way he said "love," like Edward used to, it didn't sound right. Like only Edward could say that.

I shook my head. "I'm just a naturally confused person," I answered with a smile. He chuckled.

"Remember, you can talk to me about anything," he replied with a soft voice. Sincere.

I nodded. _Except this,_ I thought.

What was this? I didn't_ like _Edward again, did I?

Oh, come on! Can't a girl catch a break?

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

The plane ride was excruciatingly long for me. The whole time I kept looking at Edward and getting a really odd feeling in my stomach. Like someone was continously punching me in the gut.

"Bella," whispered Jasper. "What's wrong, Bells? You seem distant."

"Distant? Hahahaha, silly Jasper. Silly, silly…" I said nervously. I shook my head and smiled at him, except it was fake, and he could tell.

His eyes narrowed, and I whipped my head around in the other direction so I wouldn't have to face his eyes. I felt him adjust himself so he was looking in the direction I was.

"Oh my god, Bella, no," he said. "Please," he whispered, "no." He stood up without a second glance and made his way to the back of the plane, into the bathroom.

In a flash, Edward was in the seat next to me.

"What's with him?" he asked innocently.

"He…I don't know," I admitted, still staring at the closed bathroom door.

"Oh…oh my. Bella, you don't, do you?"

"Don't _what, _Edward?" I asked, now facing him. My eyes burned, and a mask of false confusion covered my face.

He leaned in, inches away from my face.

"Love me," he answered. His cool breath blew into my face, and I tried not to inhale the sweet scent.

I shook my head quickly in disbelief, (I mean, really, how egotistical?) and raced to the back of the plane.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. No, she can't. _She just can't._

I slammed my head against the bathroom wall, making a clear dent. If I could cry, I would have in an instant.

She couldn't still love him. Not after what he did to her. Not after all we've been through together. I was in love with her. And she was in love with me.

Wasn't she?

_Tap, tap, tap! _

"Occupied!" I said loud enough for whoever was out there to hear.

"Jasper?" the voice replied.

Bella?

"Bella, is that you?" I asked, a little apprehensive to open the door. I rubbed the back of my neck, awaiting the answer.

"No, it's your conscience." I cracked a small smile at that. "Please, Jasper. Let me in. We need to talk."

I reached for the door handle, but slowly lowered it. Then raised it again, sighed, and lowered it. What was with me? Why didn't I want to see her?

Maybe because she just broke my heart?

_Tap, tap._

Before I could regret it, I unlocked the door and stepped back as Bella walked in. She shut the door behind her, and turned to look at me. She was feeling nervous, and confused, and hurt.

"Oh, Jasper," she breathed. She wrapped her tiny arms around me, and I couldn't help but return her embrace as tight as I could without crushing her. We stayed like that for quite some time before I let go. I smiled at my Bella, but it dropped as soon as I saw the look in her eyes.

She tried to smile back, but it was forced. She jumped up onto the tiny sink in the bathroom and folded her hands, looking down the whole time.

"Why do you always doubt me, Jasper?" she asked quietly.

"No, Bella, I don't doubt you—"

"But you _do_! You are always worried I will go back to Edward, even though I love you and only you! Why can't you get that through your thick, vampire skull of yours and just accept the fact that you have me now! You have me forever and always. Edward will never again have my heart, no matter what you would like to think! I know I may not measure up to Alice, but—"

"Whoa, whoa, Bella, what're you talking about? Are you trying to say that I _want_ you to still like Edward?" She nodded slowly, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Bella, that's absurd! Why…wow, how can I even begin to tell you ridiculous that is?"

She looked up slowly. "Jasper, I mean, I'll admit, when I saw him again, I got a funny feeling in my stomach. But you know what?"

"What?" I asked, taking her hands in mine and staring into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"I found out it was just indigestion," she shrugged. Then muttered, "Damn airplane food."

I began to laugh before her mouth on mine cut me off. I melted into her and pushed her against the tiny bathroom mirror. She tangled her fingers through my hair and my hands rubbed circles on her back.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Dammit.

"Busy…" I said. I began kissing along Bella's jaw line, before I heard another annoying _tap, tap, tap._

"I had too many corndogs before I boarded, and the other washroom is out of order!" cried the whiny voice.

Bella sighed. "Better let him in," she concluded. I nodded solemnly before unlocking the door and sliding it open.

"Sorry to…erm…interrupt, but I really gotta go!" The poor guy looked like he was about to die, so I took Bella's hand and we exited the bathroom.

"That won't be sanitary for a long time after he's done with it," Bella muttered. I chuckled and we made our way back to our seats.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

What seemed like a few minutes later (time flies when you're busy making out with your vampire boyfriend), we were at the Cullen household. Edward sat at the head of the dining room table, and all of the Cullens followed suit.

"So, Edward, why did you need to wait for us to be home before you told us what happened?" I asked. I was extremely anxious to know the truth.

"I wanted to see if it was okay if…" he paused and looked down. "If Alice and Jasper were, you know, allowed to get a divorce."

"Wait, what?" Emmett asked. "You abandoned all of us to see if Alice and Jazzy could get a divorce? You're such a weirdo."

"Why didn't you take me with you, Edward?" asked Alice, then nodding over what she saw Edward answer in the future.

"Wait," I said. "Why did you have to go to the Volturi to get a divorce?"

"Because vampires are different when it comes to things like this. We can't just get a normal divorce, because that would require papers, files, _information,_" Edward replied.

"But if Alice and Jasper wanted a divorce, they would have gone themselves, right? Why did you think you'd take the liberty to do it for them?"

He shrugged. "I guess I wanted things to move faster. If I waited any longer, I would have burst."

"Waited for what?" I asked, confused.

"Oh my god! Edward! Yes!" Edward whipped around to see Alice squealing.

"This," he answered, as he went down on one knee in front of Alice and swiftly pulled out a small box. He flipped it open, and the sparkle almost blinded me as the giant rock hit the light pouring in from the window.

"Alice, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he asked softly, but with all the love in the world.

"Oh, Edward! Of course I will! Yes! Yes!!" She jumped up and attacked him with a kiss.

And I felt nothing. If I still loved Edward, that would have been such a bitch slap to the heart. But I didn't feel a thing. Instead, I tangled Jasper's fingers through mine and smiled happily at him.

I really did love Jasper. Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

"So, the wedding is in April?" I asked as Jasper and I flipped through books and magazines in his room that night. I was sprawled out on his bed while his back was leaning against the side of it.

"Yes, only three months away," he answered. It was January seventeenth.

"That will be nice," I replied as I flipped.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore," Jasper said as he threw his book on the floor.

"Wow, this is so cliché," he said, as I closed my magazine and placed it beside me, staring at him quizzically.

Until he got down on his right knee, took my hand in his and gazed into my eyes; then I gazed at him with so much surprise it was comical. His other hand reached for a tiny box in his pocket. He flipped it open, revealing a white, sparkling diamond on a white-gold band.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he began. I gulped. "I love you more than anything in the world. Each and everyday our love grows, and I couldn't imagine myself living without you." He never took his eyes off of mine.

"And I know we've already had one proposal today, but, Bella, will you marry me?"

My eyes widened quite a bit, but my smile reached from one ear to the other.

"Yes! A million times yes, Jasper!!" I cried. He stood up to hug me, but oh no. I wanted much more than that.

I attacked him with my mouth, and he fell on top of me on his bed. He began playing with the line of my shirt and nibbling my ear.

Suddenly he pulled away and gazed into my eyes.

"Oh, P.S, I love you," he said with a smile.

I laughed and whispered, "I love you too."

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: Awww, wasn't that cute?**

**Sequel will be up soon enough. Be sure to add me to Author Alert so you can get the update.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed 'P.S. I Love You.' Please review! It's the last chapter, it's the rule.**

**Peace outtt,**

**Emily.**


End file.
